


Cuddlebug - Yamaguchi/Reader

by JulicarpScasni16



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cooking, Couch Cuddles, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulicarpScasni16/pseuds/JulicarpScasni16
Summary: When Yamaguchi comes over to hand out with (Y/N), they expect just some cuddling while watching a movie. Maybe some homework if we are really lucky. But when (Y/N) fell asleep and wakes up with a text from their parents, Yamaguchi is allowed to stay over. Now cooking dinner, actually doing their homework, and of course more cuddles are now on the agenda once again.
Relationships: Yamaguchi Tadashi & Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Cuddlebug - Yamaguchi/Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, This is my first fanfic on here, or anywhere if I'm being honest. If there's anything I can work on to get better let me know!
> 
> Google Docs Word Count: 1,632

Opening the door to my house, I step inside into the landing and take off the shoes I have been wearing all day. I step aside to let my boyfriend in with me. I glance down at the freckled boy as he unties his shoes and grabs both his bag and the backpack I just set down a moment ago.  
  
“Are you hungry? We have some snacks here if you want any.” I ask him. He looks up, well down because he’s taller than I, and nods.  
  
“Yea, sure. I would love a snack.”  
  
I grab his hand and lead him into the kitchen that's right next to the door. He places our school bags on the counter and asks me if I need him to reach anything high. That's the one thing I think everyone forgets about Yamaguchi. He is so ridiculously tall. And he knows it. And he loves to tease people about it. He is around all of the tall volleyball players, and there he isn’t even the tallest! He loves to tease me about being short. I’m not short, two of the boys on Karasuno’s team are shorter than me. He thinks I’m short, he’s just tall.  
  
I digress, I point him to the bowl above the fridge.  
  
“Can you grab that?” I ask, “I think we have some popcorn. We could watch a movie before we do homework if you want?”  
  
He nods, grabbing the bowl and placing it on the counter next to me. “Hey, can I set up the TV and get the movie ready?” He glances over towards me.  
  
“Yes please, you can pick whatever you want, okay?” He nods at me and turns to leave. “Oh, do you want anything to drink?”  
  
He turns back around and asks for apple juice. I nod and grab two cups filling one with apple juice for him and the other with iced tea for me. The popcorn is then ready and I put it in the bowl Yamaguchi got for it. I put enough butter and salt to make it taste awesome but not overpowering.  
  
I tuck the bowl under my arm and grab the two cups. Slowly walking my way over to the couch, I place them on the table and sit next to Yamaguchi where he pulls me closer and rests his head on top of my head, and where I rest mine on his shoulder. He grabs the remote to press play and the movie starts. We sit in silence for a while and then I feel his hand reach up behind me and start messing with the hair at the back of my head.  
  
One of the things that I forget a lot about Yams is the fact that he loves to mess with my hair while we are hanging out and just being together. It seems almost mindless, most people wouldn’t see it anything more as a fidget but from what I have seen for the couple of months that we have been dating is the fact that he finds this as a way to show his love. He hasn’t always been the best at talking and saying the stuff he wants but he is really good at showing his love in other ways.  
  
“Hey (Y/N), can we cuddle?” Yams says, looking over towards me.  
  
“Definitely, you give great hugs.”  
  
Yams scooches down onto the couch so he is lying completely down. Since he is so tall, he takes up the whole couch. As I am basically squished at the very edge of my decently long couch, he grabs my waist and pulls me onto him.  
  
I scream, not expecting him to pull me onto him. I start squirming because my arms are pressed up against his sides kind of weirdly. He releases his arms just a bit so I can wrap my arms around his neck so I can play with his hair and braid/ really just mess with his hair.  
  
It is very fluffy.  
  
I turn my head back to the screen to continue watching the movie. He rests his head on top of mine so I rest my head on his chest. We lay there for a while until the movie ends, casually eating the popcorn as we feel the need.  
  
Another forty-five minutes later and the end credits of the movie start to scroll by on the screen. I try to sit up but I realize that his hands have wrapped around my waist and he has fallen asleep under me. I reach up to the top of the couch and grab the blanket that is resting over the back of the couch and wrap it around us. I nuzzle my head into the crook of his neck and I fall asleep on top of him.  
  
***  
  
I feel something shift underneath me. I wake up a little more and open my eyes. When I do, I see a giant fluff of greenish-black hair and realize that I fell asleep on top of Yamaguchi. He looks at me and yawns.  
  
“Good morning” Yamaguchi looks up at me as he squeezes my torso, giving me a hug.  
  
“What time is it?” I reply back, reaching for my phone. 7:30 pm. Below the time I see a text message from my mom who apparently was at a party with Dad and wasn’t going to be back until tomorrow morning.  
  
“Hey, Yams? Do you want to stay over?” I look at him, “My parents are going to be out all night. If you want, and if you parents say it's okay, we could hang out all night.”  
Yamaguchi looks at me, “I would love to! Let me text my mom, she will probably say sure.”  
  
I stand up and head over to the kitchen. I start to shift through the fridge to see what I could cook with the stuff that we already have. As I do this, I can hear Yams talking to his mom to see if he can stay the night with me. As soon as I find some fish that I could cook with some rice and some veggies and start grabbing the other ingredients that I’ll need.  
Yamaguchi comes walking into the kitchen. He sits on the chair that I was just using to get the brown sugar that is on the top of the cabinet. I look at him,  
  
“Can you stay?” I ask, “If you are, I can get started on dinner.”  
  
He looks at me and nods. I’m glad that he can stay. It probably would get pretty lonely if he had to go home.  
  
“Do you want to help? I’m fine if you don’t want to though. I like cooking well enough.”  
  
“I can help.” He smiles and gets off the chair standing next to me.  
  
I point him to the cutting board and knife with the vegetables, carrots and bell peppers, sitting there ready to be chopped for the salad that we are going to have. Yams comes over and starts chopping the vegetables while I start cooking the fish and making the rice in the rice cooker that my mom bought not too long ago.  
  
Not too long later, we finish the food. I pass a plate and utensils to Yamaguchi and we get our food and go to sit at the table so we can eat our food and start on our homework. We eat and chat about our day, I talk about how some of the girls in my class were gossiping about the boys on the soccer team and how they wouldn’t shut up even during class time.  
  
Yamaguchi starts saying how Kageyama and Hinata are still going crazy during volleyball practice and how his serves are getting better and how he is opening that he might get to pinch serve in the next game. I’m so glad that he is getting better at volleyball.  
  
I have known Yams since we were in elementary school. I’ve known for how long he has loved volleyball. When Yams realized that he wasn’t going to be on the starting line, the only first year no less, he was really upset. I’m glad that now he can talk about volleyball and see the shine come back into his eye when he talks about it.  
  
All too soon, we finish our dinner. I grab the plates that we used and left them in the sink to soak while we worked through our homework together. While Yamaguchi is in class 4 and I’m in class 5, most of our work is the same so we almost always do our homework together when we are. While Yams is better at math and science, I’m better at literature and history. This makes it really easy for us to help each other out.  
  
It’s now like 11 o’clock. Yamaguchi and I head upstairs to my room to get ready for bed and probably cuddle a little more. I mean Yamaguchi and I are both cuddlebugs. What do you expect? We brush our teeth. Yams carries a toothbrush in his backpack, just in case. I have always found that adorable. We head to my bed once both of us are ready for bed and we lay down. Just like on the couch, Yams pulls me onto his chest and starts playing with my hair. I calm down and snuggle into his chest. He pulls a blanket around us and I start a video and let that play as we wind down and head to bed.  
  
I fall asleep before Yamaguchi and as I am about to drift off to dreamland, I feel a soft kiss to my forehead and Yams pausing the video and him pulling me even closer to him and him falling asleep too.


End file.
